


Hush (College AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Your boyfriend is the campus librarian. During a slow and quite night working, you decide to show and spruce up the night.
Relationships: Bodhi Rook & Reader, Bodhi Rook & You, Bodhi Rook/Reader, Bodhi Rook/You





	Hush (College AU)

Being one of the school’s campus librarian wasn’t all that great. Especially when you had the closing shift like Bodhi. Things were very quiet. More quiet than a usual library because there were hardly anyone around 9pm at night. Most of the time it was just him and the books. 

Work was terribly slow for Bodhi. All of the books have been returned to their rightful places, so Bodhi just sat at the front desk waiting for his shift to be over. 

The dull white noise was so peaceful, that Bodhi figured he’d take a nap. It was highly unlikely that anyone was going to be coming in an hour before closing.

* * *

You were boooored. Everyone was out partying on this Friday night. You? You wanted to stay in and you figured your roommate, Jyn, would want to as well. Oh how wrong you were. She actually decided to go out to the party, thus leaving you all alone in your apartment.

“Hm, I wonder what Bodhi’s up to,” you mumbled to yourself as you took out your phone texting your boyfriend.

_You: Babe?_

You texted and waited. After five minutes of no reply you texted again:

_You: Bodhi._

And you waited. Usually, Bodhi was fairly quick to respond to you since work wasn’t very time consuming. Unless, this time it was.

You sighed, “Maybe I’ll surprise him.” You hopped out of bed and put on a sundress and a denim jacket. It wasn’t that cold so you knew you wouldn’t be bothered. You grabbed your phone and your keys then made your way onto campus towards the library.

The doors slid open and you walked in. You didn’t see anybody around, let alone your boyfriend. You walked up to the desk and as you neared, you saw him lying his head atop his folded arms on the table. You quickly snapped a few pics before taking the bell that rested towards the edge and moving it towards his ear. You then pressed record and tapped on the bell resulting in Bodhi jolting up alarmed and awake.

He blinked a couple times and then his vision focused onto you holding your phone up and giggling. Bodhi softly smiled to himself, “That was mean.”

You stopped recording, “I had to. You were napping on the job anyway.”

Bodhi chuckled, “I’m all about that napping life.”

You scoffed, “Don’t I know it. Anyway, slow night?”

Bodhi sighed, “Yeah.”

“Well, good thing I’m here now.” You walked around the desk and sat atop it right in front of Bodhi, “Let’s run around.”

Bodhi shook his head, “No, love, anyone could walk in here and see that I’m messing around and I could get fired.”

You pouted and your eyes zeroed in onto his phone next to you. Bodhi followed your gaze and met your mischievous ones. In less than a second, you grabbed his phone and bolted away from the desk. You began to weave in and out of the aisles of books.

You heard Bodhi’s footsteps behind you, “Love, c’mon! Give it back!”

“You have to catch me!” Your voice echoed off the library’s walls.

“Y/N!” Bodhi called after you. Your loud footsteps had seized. He tried to listen for any hint of where you were. 

You giggled and Bodhi turned, you were in the next aisle over. Your eyes met through the bookshelves, “C’mon Bodhs! You have longer legs than me!”

“But I’m not athletic!” Bodhi cried out in frustration.

You weaved through the bookshelves again and then dove under a table. You covered your mouth to silence your panting. Bodhi’s feet came into vision. You smiled.

“Y/N! Come out come out wherever you are,” Bodhi sang.

Bodhi’s legs disappeared out of sight and you listened. Silence. Then two hands grabbed your legs and pulled you from under the table and you gave a shriek until you saw it was Bodhi.

He helped you stand and then pinned you against the closest bookshelf, “I got ya. Now hand over my phone.”

You pouted and held out Bodhi’s device. He pocketed it right away, but he didn’t make a move to unpin you, which concerned you. He also had a different look in his eye, “Bodhi?”

Suddenly his lips were on yours and his hands dug into your hips. You happily kissed him back and ran your fingers through his hair. Your nails dug into his scalp causing him to moan. 

Bodhi pulled away from the kiss and began to bundle up your dress. You chuckled, “What if someone sees you ‘messing around’?” You ask teasingly.

Bodhi pushes down your panties, “No one is walking in here thirty minutes before we close.” His lips were on yours again and Bodhi’s fingers grazed around your pelvic area teasing you. He tried getting as close to your core as possible then took his fingers away causing you to become very wet and very frustrated.

“Bodhi,” you breathed out, “Please.”

Bodhi smirked and then gave you a peck on your lips. He slid down to his knees and pulled your dress over his head. He then propped your leg over his shoulder giving you better access to your wet core. At a first glance, people would think Bodhi was a shy little virgin. However, he was veeeery skilled in bed.

“Fuck,” you moaned out as Bodhi’s tongue delved in you. His hands ran up and down your thighs as he tasted you, fucked you with his tongue. You gripped onto the shelves behind you for support, “Shit!” You cried out as Bodhi began to lick at your clit.

“Not too loud, sweetheart.” Bodhi said, his words slightly muffled by your dress. 

“I can’t help it. You’re so good.” 

Bodhi pulled away and kissed your thigh, “I know.”

You rolled your eyes, “You’re also a cocky little shit.”

Bodhi completely pulled away and his head emerged from under your dress, “Wanna repeat that, love?” He had a look of seriousness on his face.

You gulped as Bodhi stood up, “I’m sorry, Bodhi. I didn’t-”

Bodhi gripped your chin and you silenced, “You’ve hurt my feelings.” He put his hand on your shoulder and pulled you down until you were kneeling on the carpeted floor, “You know what to do.”

You worked on his belt and undid his pants pushing them down along with his underwear that flooded around his ankles. His cock was already hard, but you still pumped his shaft a little bit before putting your mouth on him. Bodhi groaned and hung his head back. 

You slowly began to bob your head back and forth. Too slow for Bodhi’s liking. He looked down at you and tsked, “I know you can go faster than that, sweetheart.” He put his hands on both sides of your head and prompted you to go faster, “Keep your eyes on me, love.”

You looked up and your eyes were watering. Bodhi made you take all of him inside your mouth. You tapped his thigh when it became too much. You gasped for air and Bodhi shushed you, “Hush now. This is your punishment after all.” 

He pulled you to your feet and pushed you to a nearby table. He lifted you and set you on top. He pushed you onto your back and he hiked up your dress once more. He stroked himself and stood in front of you entrance. He then thrusted into you and your hands slammed against the wooden table.

Bodhi did not go slow at all. The table shook with each thrust he gave, “You think you could show up at my work and mess everything up? Then call me a cocky little shit? Huh?”

“Fuck! I’m sorry!” You cried out.

Bodhi hiked a leg over his shoulder giving him better access to you, “You don’t sound sorry. I think you’re enjoying this. You like me fucking you in this library, don’t you? Hear your dirty little moans echoing off the walls, huh? Tell me!”

“Yes! I love you fucking me here!”

“And why’s that, Y/N?”

“Because I’m a naughty girl!”

“Yes, you are. My naughty girl.” Bodhi pulled out and grabbed you making you turn around and bend over the table. He thrusted into you again then smacked you ass, “My naughty girl likes getting fucked in public, huh? Wish someone could see how good you’re getting fucked? You want someone to see how naughty you are?” He hunched over you and began to rub furiously at your clit. 

“Bodhi! I’m close! Please!” You begged.

“What do you want, huh? Tell me.”

“I wanna come! Please!” You begged again, your walls clenching Bodhi’s cock.

He hissed, “You don’t get to come until I come first. You hear me?” Bodhi’s pace quickened and he was pounding into you hard. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed in the library. 

“Shit! I-fuck! I can’t-” You couldn’t stop the wave of pleasure that washed over you as Bodhi’s cock hit you in the right spot. Your own orgasm triggered Bodhi’s.

“Shit!” He cried out as he continued to thrust into you, his seed filling you up. His pace slowed and eventually seized when he knew he was finished. 

Both of you stilled. Chests heaving as you panted. Bodhi slowly slid out of you and helped you stand up. He picked up your underwear and handed it to you. You slid them back on and you helped him buckle his pants.

Bodhi kissed your forehead, “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

You softly smiled, “No. You were very hot though.”

Bodhi chuckled, “You bring out the animal in me.” He gave you a wink and you both made your way back to the front desk. 

Bodhi looked at the time and it was 5 minutes before closing. He began to turn off the lights and set the alarm. He then locked up the doors and walked you back to your apartment where you both fell asleep.

Bodhi was fired the next morning. He forgot there were cameras in the library. He didn’t care. It was worth it.


End file.
